


失去的缪斯06

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	失去的缪斯06

06

Toni说完后，自己倒显得很淡定——反正他说的每一句话都是真心话，说出来既不尴尬，也不别扭。  
Marco却有些感叹。  
他不是不知道Toni的说话风格，和他本人一样，直白而诚恳——当年他们还是炮友的时候，他就没少被Toni直来直去的言语伤过。  
他相信Toni不会说谎话，更不屑于说违背自己心意的话。  
Marco其实一直都很欣赏Toni这样的风格，遇到不喜欢的人或事，果断直接，不给人虚妄的幻想，和不切实际的希望。  
然而他不喜欢此时Toni的直球，这让他有些不知道该如何是好，只想逃避。  
他和Toni在一起的时候，不是不快乐，但快乐里总是掺杂着交替着的希望和失望，就像是在刀尖上舔蜜一样——甜是甜，但是太累了，也太疼了。  
离开Toni，他着实也消沉过一段时间，但时间不长——他本身就是个极其乐观坚强的人，往事翻篇了，他就努力走出来，相信会遇到更好的。虽然这些年并没有遇到更好的，但是把心思都放在研究上，实验室里的小孩儿也相处得融洽亲近，日子充实极了，也没什么不好。  
他喜欢现在的生活，他快要三十岁了，最不想做的就是再把时间和精力浪费在一场自己四年前就宣告放弃的爱情里了。

看Marco久久不说话，Toni也有些微微沉不住气了，伸手拉了拉他的袖口，又轻声开口：“Marco？”  
Marco回过神来，叹了一口气，很认真地看向Toni。Toni真诚的蓝眼睛让他几次三番不忍心将自己的决定说出口，但是再拖下去对谁也没有好处。  
“Toni……”他开口，然后下一秒就愣住了。  
他那本该已经抑制住的情潮，就这样突然铺天盖地地涌来。不大的客房里，被他的信息素充斥得满满当当。  
该死——Marco想，一定是因为今天去看球的关系，球场里信息素荷尔蒙爆棚，他昨晚抑制剂打得又不及时，再加上今天一天都受身边这个Alpha不稳定的信息素影响——在这诸多先决条件下，他的发情期居然罕见的被延长了。  
Toni也愣住了，他想伸手去扶一把Marco，却被Marco躲开了。  
Toni有些僵硬地将手伸回来，“你的抑制剂在哪儿？我去帮你拿抑制剂。”  
“没用的。”Marco摇了摇头，说，“现在注射抑制剂已经不起作用了。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“你去主卧睡吧。”Marco深深地吸了一口气，勉力维持自己的清醒，“我今晚就在客房睡——要不然我一出这个房门，信息素就会影响客厅里的两个孩子。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“你不用管我了。”Marco说，他的手握成拳头放在身侧，努力克制着，“快去睡觉吧，晚安，Toni。”  
“我怎么可能不管你？”Toni却向他逼得更近了，Marco手忙脚乱地伸手抵在他的胸膛上，想把他推远，却被Toni强硬地一把抱进怀里。  
“你看你烧得这么厉害。”Toni抱紧他，“干熬一晚上把腺体烧坏了怎么办？这可是一辈子的事情。”  
“我能熬过去的。”Marco说，“之前就成功过。”  
Toni却更心疼地环抱住他，“那这次就让我帮你吧，行吗？”  
Marco抖得厉害，浑身像是火一样在烧，情潮汹涌地让他想下一秒就被狠狠地贯穿——  
不知道是心理的，还是生理的，他眼角通红，竟有想流泪的冲动。  
Toni见他半天不说话，只是抖得厉害，于是耐心地轻抚着他的背脊，帮他顺气。  
有湿润的液体滴到了自己的肩膀上，Toni怔住了。  
他放开Marco，看到Omega紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，眼角有眼泪抑制不住地留下来，却还是执拗地不愿意接受他的帮助。  
Toni觉得心里像是被钝器一下一下锤击着，生疼。  
于是他温柔地吻去Marco脸上的泪，叹息着放弃了自己的提议：“别哭了，Marco，乖，你不愿意就算了，我们再想想别的办法——身体最重要，我去帮你拿几条湿毛巾来降温好不好？”  
说话间，他准备短暂地放开Marco——  
然而下一秒，Marco突然抓住他的手臂狠狠地吻了上来。  
“不许标记我。”——  
这是他们堕入欲海翻滚前，Omega说的最后一句话。

Toni从来没有想到Omega的腺体会对自己产生如此大的影响。  
说来也很好笑，之前Marco一再直白地说出“标记我”的时候，他因为自己的固执和偏见对这个提议避之不及。  
现在心魔已除，Marco不让他标记了，他又觉得那在Omega白皙的后颈上的腺体仿佛伊甸园禁果般诱人。  
此时此刻，他正把处于发情中的Omega压在身下，温柔而强势地贯穿他。Marco将脸埋进枕头里，两只手死死地抓住枕角，却怎么都不肯发出任何甜蜜的声音。  
Toni觉得心疼，这个姿势Marco只留给了他一个金灿灿的脑袋，他也不知道Omega埋在枕头里的脸上是否还有泪水，几次三番哄他转过头来也不奏效。  
随着情事越发缠绵，Marco也终于忍不住发出断断续续难耐的轻哼，后颈上的腺体根本无法抑制地向外散发甜蜜的味道。  
Alpha压着他，先是情不自禁地在他后颈上落下轻吻，然后便是轻轻地舔舐，可是接下来落下的吻却一个比一个重，等Marco反应过来的时候，Toni已经情难自控地开始吮吸他的腺体了。  
“Toni！”Marco挣扎着想要转过身来，“不许标记！”  
Toni清醒了一些，勉力将唇从Omega腺体上移开，就着插、入的姿势将Omega翻转过来，从正面cao了进去。  
他捞起Marco的双腿，缠绕在自己劲瘦的腰身上，俯下身子一次比一次更狠地向Omega那因为没有完成标记而不会打开的生殖腔口撞去。  
他吻着Marco通红的耳垂，说出的话却温柔至极：“好，不标记——等Marco什么时候愿意了，我们再标记。”  
也许因为他说话的声音太温柔太动听了，Marco松开了自己原本死死抓住床单的手，转而环上Alpha的脖颈，细碎的呻吟也再抑制不住了。

最后他们折腾到了大半夜，因为客房里没有浴室，Toni只好将Marco用被子包裹得严严实实的，然后摸黑抱着他回了主卧。  
在浴室里清洗的时候，方才因为高、潮而意识混沌的Omega慢慢清醒了过来，对Toni此时暧昧地将他抱在怀里，两人一起躺在浴缸里的姿势，几次努了努嘴想评论，却最终还是一句话都没有说。  
Toni帮他揉着腰，看着上面自己留下的青紫的印记，不觉愧疚——饶是淡定沉稳如他，多年后能再拥有这个人，依旧感到兴奋得疯狂，一时间情难自已。  
但是不论怎么说，他都应该再温柔些的。  
“疼吗？”他问。  
Marco没说话。  
“下次我会再轻一点的。”  
下、下次？  
Marco彻底清醒了过来，他想起了在这个突发的情潮之前，自己本来想要摊开说的话，一时间却又为难了起来。  
此时此刻如果再说出来，不仅很尴尬，而且真的很没有道德。  
他知道方才的情事，一定会让Alpha认为他们之间还没有结束，还有继续的可能。他品尝过从希望到失望的滋味，那实在太难受了——因为他亲身经历过，所以永远都不想将相同的感受给予别人。  
“Toni，”他缓缓开口，“我们都已经分开四年了，你干嘛那么执着呢？”  
“因为你啊。”Toni在他侧脸落下一个吻，“之前我也有过得不到的东西，得不到的人；但是呢，得不到就得不到了，我从来都不觉得那些值得我放下自己的骄傲和自尊去追求。可是你不一样——从你走的那天起，我就明白了，我什么都不要了，我只想你回来。”  
Marco眨了眨眼睛，觉得眼睛酸涩得不行。  
“你还是我认识的那个Toni吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你说话好肉麻的。”  
“我在说实话啊。”  
“我知道。”  
Toni轻轻吻着他的耳朵，手伸进他的穴、口，为他做清理。  
Marco轻哼着抱紧了他的脖子，好看的棕绿色眼睛里泛着水雾，显得可怜巴巴的：“下次轻一点，要被你X死了。”


End file.
